If You Were Gay, That'd be Okay
by Neko Nya54
Summary: A Kink Meme Request I did. I don't really have a summary about it soo.. yeah. Please read and review.


**Just a Kink Meme Request that I filled. First one, so please be nice. Also, I apologize in advance if there is any suckishness.**

**Here the request:**

**Me and a couple of my international friend were talking, and the one who lived in Britain mentioned about how the UK isn't how homophobic as America is and I made a side comment about her America gets all flippy about homosexuality. Then another friend of mine who lives in Canada said 'Canada loves gay people' (bear in mind we're talking about the ACTUAL NATION, not the Hetalia character atm).**

**So what I want is Arthur, Matthew and America talking, and somehow the conversation ends up with them talking about homosexuality, and Alfred gets all flush-faced and tongue-tied and runs off. Canada tells France, and France tells just about everyone. Cue the nations thinking Alfred is a closet gay and trying to find out without alarming him.**

**Bonus: France and America are alone at one point and France tells him that he shouldn't be afraid and that being gay is fine, all while trying to reach his hand down Al's pants.  
>Bonus2: He's all afraid because he doesn't wanna admit that he is gay and is screwing someone on the side (pairing is up to anon, but if it's either Canada or England, I will offer my being) <strong>

**If You Were Gay, That'd be Okay**

"Its ridiculous, the things that are popular these days. Homosexuality, for one thing. No one wants to see two blokes getting married, why should they do that? They just can't fuck and be okay with it?" England sighed, now done with complaining about the newspaper from his seat next to America and Canada.

"I don't see any reason why it would be wrong." Canada piped up from beside America, holding his bear tighter. "Guys and guys get married as much as guys and girls. "

"Does that mean you're gay?" England asked, curiosity as well as slight disgust showed on his face at the thought.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." France said, seeming to pop up out of nowhere to hug Matieu close to him. "You can tell your Papa if you are, _Matieu_." The Frenchman smiled charmingly at his 'son' , who pushed him away, not giving a response. America remained silent, which was very uncommon, but something the other three nations dismissed. Though his face had been increasing colors in shades of red since the conversation started.

"It is perfectly alright for men to be together as long as they are in love!" Hungary agreed with him wholeheartedly and France did that swirly rose petal thing, sparkling and offered his rose to England, who turned away after giving the Frenchman and exasperated look.

"What are your opinions on the matter, Alfred?" England asked, taking France's focus off of himself and flipping a page in his newspaper nonchalantly. At Alfred's silence, the three other nations looked to the superpower. He was fiddling with the hem of his jacket, blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl. He glanced at them, bright blue eyes, watery before raising from his seat and bolting form the room. France broke the awkward silence that ensued after the blonde's hasty departure.

"Maybe he's embarrassed about the subject." The Frenchman suggested.

"Or he's gay." Canada said as a different suggestion and France's eyes lit up.

"Is he, now?" And he started that weird 'Ahonhon' laugh as he ran from the room, rose petals flying from him as he did. England and Canada exchanged a look before getting up and following France. When they'd gotten to the main meeting room, they found everybody chattering excitedly. The snippets of conversation that Arthur caught formed the explanation. 'Didn't know he was gay.' 'Can't believe it.' 'He doesn't seem like the type.'

Francis was currently taking and laughing about something with the rest of the Trio, Gilbert and Antonio. England dragged France away by the collar of his lavender suit, throwing him out the room and following.

"What did you do?" He asked even though it was obvious, a threatening air about him. It didn't bother France not one bit as he fixed himself and brushed something off of him.

"I just told everybody the news," He shrugged. "They deserve to know the latest gossip, _non_?

"No! They don't, its none of their business!" England yelled, proceeding to try to choke the life out of the Frenchman. Canada had caught up with the other two nations and was trying to break up their fight, though in the excitement, he was invisible to the two older nations.

"Guys." He tried again, trying to make his voice heard over their bickering. Canada sighed. 'Time to change tactics.' He set Kumajiro down.

"Go get France's attention." Canada told the bear, his expression serious.

The polar bear just looked blankly back at his master.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding like a little kid. Canada just smiled as he always did.

"I'm Canada, the guy that feeds you." The bear didn't respond, but shrugged before padding over to France and biting his leg.

The Frenchman yelped and jumped. England stopped choking him for a moment, startled. Canada walked over and picked up Kumajanaste, standing in front of France and England. He cleared hid throat.

"Now that I have your attention-" He started just before England pounced on him.

"Alfred, is it true?" He asked shaking the boy frantically. "Are you really gay?"England had been about to assault the poor boy wit questions until France puled the Englishman off of the Canadian.

"_Angleterre,_that is clearly Matieu." France said. Looking closely, England saw that it was, in fact, Matthew not Alfred he had been assaulting.

"Oh, my apologies, Matthew."

"As I was saying, we have to find out weather Al is actually gay or not before we start going to conclusions. We can't just assume he is."

"I suppose you are right." England said thoughtfully, agreeing with Canada. They looked over to France, only to find that he was no longer there. From the other room they heard,

"Hey, we need to find out if _Amérique_is gay or not. That means we have to find him!" In a French accented voice followed by cheers, snoring, camera clicks and other sounds. They rushed in to the meeting room to find everyone, except the few that don't do anything, splitting up and searching for the superpower.

Alfred, meanwhile, had gotten over his embarrassment and was playing a game on his Iphone, hiding in a hallway closet. He finally beat the game, defeating the giant monster and saving the girl, and that made him the Hero. A very hungry hero at that, he decided to hit up the McDonald's down the street. America got up and stepped out of the closet, running in to a very happy France.

France had been more than pleased when he ran right into the American he had been looking for. He smiled his really creepy but very seductive smile, if you caught it in the right light and squinted while tilting your head to the side, or maybe it was just him.

"_Bonjour_, _Amérique._" He placed his hands on the younger nations shoulders, his voice close to a purr. America just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey, France." America had been ready to move away from the creepy Frenchman, but then he said something that caught the younger man's attention, and stopped him in his tracks.

"I know." America almost glared at the man. He had so many secrets, which one could he possibly be talking about?

"What do you know, exactly?" Alfred questioned, curious to see where this was going. France turned them so that they were shoulder to shoulder, putting one arm around the superpower and leaning in close, as if he was sharing a very important secret.

"I know that you are gay, America- " America's eyes widened and he reeled upon hearing those first seven words, jaw hitting the ground as he looked at the Frenchman, speaking. The rest of the sentence was lost on him as he began to think of the different ways this could have happened. A moment later, his shock wore off and he pulled himself from the older nation's grip and bolted down the hallway, or he tried to anyway. He'd tried to run but, France obviously had other plans, as he stopped America, grabbing his shoulder and moving so that he stood in front of the clearly distraught superpower. Francis smirked at America's face, a bright red color contrasting his cerulean blue eyes beautifully. America blinked and glared at the olde nation, though his fierceness was diminished considerably by the deep red blush that permeated his face.

"What do you want, Francis?" The use of the other nation's human name showed that the younger was not taking this lightly.

"To know it is true or not of course." The Frenchman said, obviously interested in what the other had to say. America seemed to be thinking over weather or not to tell him before he sighed and hung his head, most likely in embarrassment.

"Yes, I am." America whispered, he couldn't believe he was telling this to France of all people.

"Its alright to be that way." France said as comfortingly as he could, enveloping the younger nation in to a hug. Said younger nation pushed him back, distress evident on his face.

"No its not! My country still hates gays, we're not like you or Canada." He yelled, the last part dying to a whisper as he came to the realization himself. America turned away from him then, showing France his back, who took the opportunity and hugged the American.

"Its okay, Alfred. We nations will accept you for who you are," He said, reaching down to undo the younger nations pants. America batted his hands away.

"And one day, perhaps sometime soon," He reaches for Alfred's pants again while he speaks, and again, Alfred brushes his hands away. "Your country will accept you too."

Alfred stepped forward, out of the hug and turned around, placing his hands on Francis' shoulders to keep him at arms length away. He smiled.

"Thank you, Francis." The words 'For everything.' were left off the sentence but France heard them anyway. America let him go and turned to go back to the main meeting room, France's hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned back to see France's rape face.

"One more thing, Alfred." He started, using his seductive voice.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, France." Alfred said flatly, giving the Frenchman an exasperated look.

"_Merci pour la pansée*, _but that was not my question." He paused and when America gave him a curious look he continued. "I was going to ask if you liked anyone." America just stared at him, dark red coloring his face.

_Thank you for the thought._

"No." He started messing with the edge of his jacket, looking at it as if it were suddenly very interesting. There it was, the embarrassed schoolgirl face, again.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me." France says, turning to walk back to the meeting room. When he does, he finds Spain and Prussia, telling them everything. Hungary overhears and tells Japan, who tells Greece and Turkey. Greece tells a cat that turns out to be Italy in disguise. Italy tells Germany, who couldn't care less. Romano overhears Italy telling Germany and tells Spain, who already knows, but to keep the gossip going, he tells Belgium. And she tells the Netherlands. He tells the Nordic nations who tell the Baltic nations. The information spreads to the whole world this way.

Alfred, who went to get food, is oblivious to all this. When he walks into the meeting room, McDonald's bag in hand and burger in mouth, all conversation in the room stops and everyone stares at him.

"What?" He asks through a mouthful of hamburger. The room was silent, no one wanted to be the first to say it. Then England blurts,

"Is it true, Alfred?" America swallows hard, his face reddening as he answers. Why is everyone around here so vague all of a sudden?

"Is what true?" He asked, making sure they were asking about what he thought they were asking about.

"Is it true that you're gay?" England clarifies, clearing his throat. America's face darkens with color and he shoots a fierce glare at France, who just smiles. He turns to bolt from the room, only to find his way blocked by a curious Russia, all smiles.

"So, tell us who it is." A voice behind him says and he turned to face the world.

"Wh-why do you need to know?" He stutters out, not looking at any one person.

"Yes, Alfred. You will tell us, _da_?" Russia's voice sounded behind him as he felt the older nation's hands on his shoulders. The superpower's face reddened to a beet red color and Spain had to resist the urge to call him a tomato.

"How about we keep naming people until you say something." Japan suggested. Everybody agreed that it was the best way to go about it. America remained silent, watching the rest of the world.

"_Angleterre?_" France suggested and gets a minute shake of the head from Alfred, who had moved to the table.

"France?" England suggests, getting back at France. America gives a slight disgusted look, to which France scoffs.

"Like totally, Liet. But you, like, can't have him 'cause he's, like, mine." Poland chimes and America just gives him a blank look.

"Japan?" China suggests and America shakes his head. It continued this way, people suggesting others and America saying 'No.' Slowly more people were being rejected. Finally Italy pipes up after America says 'No' to someone suggesting Austria.

"Vee~! Vee~! I know who it is!" He says, jumping up and waving his arms about, the room quiets and every one looks to the younger of the Italian brothers.

"Who is it, Italy?" France asks, voicing the question that everyone thought.

"Its Russia!" The bubbly Italian said happy to have figured it out first. The collective gasp in the room was astounding. America, who's blush had receded during all the questions had come back full force.

"Why would it be Russia?" America asked, stuttering and blushing furiously.

"Oh, America, you flatter me." Russia said, suddenly behind America, hugging the smaller nation from behind. Hungary and Japan took pictures. Muttering started in the room, Alfred heard snippets of conversation. 'I can see, given their history.' 'Russia of all people!' 'It all makes sense.' 'How could anyone like him like that?'

Russia removed himself from the younger nation and America felt something tug at his arm. He looked up to see, Russia smiling down at him. America let the older nation pull him out of his seat and the room, ignoring the flashes of Japan and Hungary's cameras. Russia led him to an empty office.

"You have a crush on me, _da_?" Russia asked, turning around to face America, a genuine grin on his face. America began to play with his hands, looking down at them before he answered sheepishly.

"Well... Yeah." America smiled as he said it, looking away from Russia nervously.

"I like you as well, Alfred." Russia said, a light blush coating his pale face. America's head shot up and he looked as at Russia, surprise evident on his face. He had thought Russia had brought him out here to beat the shit out of him, honestly. Russia simply smiled before he leaned down so that they were level and pecked Alfred's lips in a small kiss.

**The End**

**I hope it didn't come out too bad, this is the first actual Kink Meme Request I've finished. So please leave a review, tell me how I did, what I can do to better myself, all that jazz. Thanks for reading and all that other stuff.**

**~Neko**


End file.
